Azzy
"Why do you think certain things happen? Is it because it was inevitable, or did we have a factor of what happened? Stupidity or intelligence, we will be the cause of our own extinction." - Azzy General Info Azzy (Real name: Maggie) is a light-hearted innocent girl at most times, but she can be a bit decisive at times. She loves to talk, animates but never shows anyone her work or progress, and is socially awkward in most situations. She loves any Warriors series, and goes crazy over anything and (almost) everything. Maggie owns a leopard gecko named after her nickname. Nickname Origins Her nickname Azzy comes from a game called Undertale. Azzy references to Asriel Dreemurr, one of the characters she adores. Background At the age of 13, she met a boy named Carter who she enjoyed being around. They got into a relationship, and although it is tight, she goes out with him every once in a while. Animation and Past Life Maggie has been animating for over a year now, inspired by her sister and Supah. Although she enjoys her work, she never shares any of it with anyone else. If she did, she would realize the cons about it and delete it to start anew. Despite where she is now, she has had some rough times before. In November of 2018, one of her classmates at her school gave her amnesia and she had suffered from it for about three months, including a relapse. As of February 2019, she has mostly recovered and remembers all that she can. As of March 2019, her amnesia has reversed and she no longer suffers from it. Info About Sister Maggie's sister, Maleece, has very similar characteristics compared to Maggie, behavior-wise. Innocent most of the time, but they can get wild at times, especially when bored. From screaming at nothing to pretending to be one another, they almost never fail to creep out people in the nearby area. Relationships (So Far) * Maleece - Sister * Carter - Used to date, relationship wavering * People from a friend's server ** Dante ** King ** Emily ** Aaliyah Song Interests Maggie is a huge fan of different artists and albums, but there are a few that stand out to her. Her top favorite artists and albums are listed. * Imagine Dragons ** Origins ** Smoke And Mirrors ** Night Visions ** Evolve * Starset ** Transmissions ** Vessels * Skillet ** Awake ** Unleashed * Blixemi ** Warriors Songs History in Supah's Server In mid-2017, Maggie joined Supah's server out of curiosity. She noticed how active the chat was and how many people were in the server, she stayed silent for about a year. In about mid-2018, she started small, meeting people one at a time. One of the admins, Brian, made her feel welcome and started talking with her. Soon later, she became more active, until her major setback with amnesia. After her recovery, she still struggled to maintain conversations and greetings. She is fighting her way towards a spot for the moderator rank, despite her struggles.